


mercoledì // se esco rischio le botte (però almeno sono io)

by pinkmeanie



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: (e regalandogli almeno un bel pomeriggio con niccolò prima della festa), M/M, accenno di linguaggio omofobo per colpa di quei fasci demme', martino POV, questa sono io che esorcizzo il mio dolore per la clip della rissa scrivendo di mio figlio martino
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmeanie/pseuds/pinkmeanie
Summary: Mercoledì 17 aprile 2019: quattro momenti diversi vissuti attraverso i cinque sensi di Martino. Rissa compresa.





	mercoledì // se esco rischio le botte (però almeno sono io)

**Author's Note:**

> La clip della rissa mi ha devastata e soprattutto mi ha devastato il non avere il pov di martino in un momento del genere, quindi eccoci qui. Non so come mi sia venuto in mente di descrivere tutto solo ed esclusivamente a livello sensoriale ma spero vi piaccia comunque <3

# mercoledì // se esco rischio le botte

# (però almeno sono io)

#### 16:57

La vista è il corpo nudo di Niccolò sopra di lui, il biancore dei suoi denti quando sorride prima di piegarsi a baciarlo, il modo in cui i suoi muscoli guizzano sottopelle quando si muove.

L’odore è quello della pelle di Niccolò, del suo shampoo, delle sue lenzuola appena cambiate accartocciate sotto di loro. Gli unici suoni sono i loro respiri, che si fanno via via più irregolari e diventano ansiti e poi gemiti, e il rumore che fanno due corpi che si intrecciano e si scontrano e si amano.

Il tatto sono le mani di Niccolò su di lui, tra i suoi capelli, sulla sua schiena, tra le cosce; e sono le sue mani che cercano il corpo di Niccolò, tracciando il disegno delle clavicole prima di prenderlo per i fianchi e tirarlo contro di sé con urgenza mentre nel buio cerca avidamente le sue labbra con le sue.

Le trova e il gusto è quello dell’erba che hanno appena fumato e del caffè che hanno bevuto prima, quando Niccolò ha detto _Così studiamo bene, che settimana prossima ho mille verifiche e non so niente_ , e infatti ora c’è l’angolo del libro di greco che gli preme dolorosamente tra le scapole e forse hanno lasciato l’evidenziatore aperto e si ritroverà con la schiena giallo fluo, ma Niccolò sta facendo scorrere la lingua sul suo collo e ora gli sta facendo un succhiotto e ora sta ridendo contro la sua pelle e ora gli sta lasciando dei baci sul petto sull’addome sul ventre, e allora Martino allo spigolo del libro e all’evidenziatore non pensa più.

 

* * *

 

#### 22:10

La vista è l’interno di una villa pazzesca gremita di gente elegante, è il fastidioso flash per una foto da mandare a Niccolò bloccato a casa a studiare, è Elia che balla senza preoccuparsi di chi ha intorno, è Giovanni che senza accorgersene finisce sempre a guardare Eva che balla con Canegallo, è Luchino che cerca di attirare l’attenzione di Silvia.

L’odore è quello di un sacco di gente che si è messa il profumo prima di uscire ma che ora sta iniziando a sudare, anche lui; ed è l’odore di drink rovesciati per terra, e delle sigarette di chi non poteva proprio aspettare di uscire per fumarsene una.

Il gusto è la gola secca di chi ha bisogno di bere qualcosa, e poi è quello di una birra disgustosa costata troppo, e poi è il gusto di una risata per la faccia di Chicco Rodi quando gli dice che il suo tutorial per entrare di notte a scuola gli ha letteralmente salvato la vita.

Il suono è la musica assordante che rimbomba contro le pareti e diventa quasi un rumore, ed è così forte che gli fa vibrare la cassa toracica, e il tatto è la camicia che gli si appiccica alla pelle sudata, ed è Giovanni che gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione e indicare l’uscita mentre si sventola una mano davanti alla faccia e poi si allunga verso di lui per urlargli nell’orecchio _Zi’ sto a mori’ de caldo, usciamo un attimo?_

 

* * *

#### 22:17

Il tatto è l’aria fredda che lo colpisce in faccia appena esce dalla villa, è il muro fresco contro cui appoggia la schiena, è la mano di Gio sulla sua spalla mentre parlano. L’odore è quello della canna appena rollata, un odore acre e insieme dolciastro che gli invade le narici mentre il fumo gli invade i polmoni, il gusto è quello dell’erba, piacevole ma non buono come oggi pomeriggio, ed è il gustosuccoso di un mercoledì sera passato a ballare con gli amici perché il giorno dopo è vacanza.

La vista è un cortile scarsamente illuminato, poco curato rispetto alla villa; è una massa di vecchie sedie abbandonate in un angolo, sedie in legno mangiato dalle tarme e presumibilmente marcio, tipo che solo un Luchino molto ubriaco oserebbe sedercisi sopra; è gente che si avvicina da lontano.

Il suono è l’allegro _Ecco dove vi eravate imboscati di Elia_ che sta uscendo ora dalla villa, e poi è qualcuno che grida _To’, il frocio dell’altra volta,_ è lo spostamento d’aria che provoca Giovanni quando si gira di scatto per sbraitare _Oh ma vaffanculo va'_ , è il rumore concitato dei passi di uno due tre troppi tizi che gli si affollano intorno prima che Martino abbia il tempo di capire cosa stia succedendo.

Il suono è la sua stessa voce che prova a uscire ma non ci riesce perché accade tutto troppo velocemente, ed è tutto sbagliato, e ingiusto, e crudele, e mentre delle mani lo afferrano e lo tengono fermo nelle orecchie ha solo il suo cuore impazzito, e il dolore che sente dopo non capisce se sia per quelle nocche sconosciute che impattano violentemente contro la sua mandibola o per quell’insieme di voci che urlano e gli entrano nelle orecchie e nel cervello e dicono: _Frocio, frocio, frocio_.

 

* * *

#### 22:22

L’odore è quello della paura. Il suono è un fischio nelle orecchie, un fischio basso e ininterrotto come quello che sente dopo serate come questa per colpa della musica a tutto volume, ma che a quanto pare senti anche - ora lo sa - quando ti prendono a pugni.

Il tatto sono delle mani che lo prendono per le spalle e lo scuotono, non con cattiveria e voglia di fare male ma con preoccupazione, e poi è una mano che sale fino al mento per alzarlo mentre la voce di Giovanni dice _Oh me fai vedé? Famme vedé_ e lui istintivamente risponde _Sto bene_ anche se la difficoltà a pronunciare la b gli fa capire di avere il labbro spaccato, oltre a uno zigomo che pulsa dolorosamente.

La vista è il buio degli occhi tenuti serrati e poi è la faccia di Giovanni, o almeno gli sembra sia la faccia di Giovanni ma non ne è del tutto certo perché con un’espressione così preoccupata e arrabbiata non l’ha mai visto; è Luca che è il più piccolo tra loro, così basso e sottile, ma sembra avere la forza di un gigante quando gli cinge le spalle con le braccia e lo trascina via; è Elia che a muso duro cerca di fare brutto a uno di quegli altri, ed è seguito da Chicco Rodi e Canegallo ed Edoardo Incanti; la vista è una rissa per lui che inizia mentre Luca lo porta via.

Il gusto è quello ferroso del sangue, è il gusto amaro della consapevolezza di vivere in un mondo in cui degli stronzi vogliono ammazzarti di botte per ciò che sei, della frustrazione di non essere là in mezzo a prenderne ancora per difendere il suo diritto di amare. Ma mescolato insieme c’è anche il gusto di sapere che non importa se non è là in mezzo, perché non è da solo e ci sono altre persone che lo accettano e gli vogliono bene e sono pronte a fare a botte per lui, e c'è anche il gusto dolce del _Menomale che Nicco è rimasto a casa c_ he gli esce fuori di istinto e che lui assapora, pronunciando benissimo ogni lettera nonostante il labbro spaccato.

**Author's Note:**

> all'inizio niccolò doveva avere un'interrogazione il giorno dopo, poi mi sono ricordata che il giorno dopo era vacanza, mannaggia a me, e allora al povero niccolò ho dovuto rifilare una sfilza infinita di compiti e interrogazioni tutti la settimana prossima per giustificare la sua serata di studio matto e disperatissimo. scusa niccolò.
> 
> (ci tenevo anche a dire: bravo edoardo incanti per aver rappresentato il mio istinto di spaccare mobili in faccia ai fasci e soprattutto ai fasci che osano toccare martino)


End file.
